Style Guide
The following are the guidelines for articles on this Tanktastic Wikia. Recommended is to follow them so any user can use the Wikia without a problem. It also is needed to get the Wikia organized and easy to understand. For every type of article is a specific style, whether it is a tank article or map article. The following Styles are examples: ''Tank article: Title: On the Tanktastic Wikia, all articles have a title. A title is created automatically when creating a new page; the first thing you need to enter is the articles title. Tank articles always have the tank's name on top. This is an example from the T-72 page: ''Note: above the title, the categories in which the tank in question belong are shown. More information about categories can be found in the Categories Guide (will be linked soon). Content Index: A Content index is a list of subjects that can be found in an article and are hereafter linked. When clicking them, the page will automatically scroll down to the position of the subject in the article; this is how the Content index looks like: ' ' Note: a content index is created automatically, but a registered user can choose whether to show or hide it. Unregistered users see the content index collapsed by default. History: Under this section, the history of the vehicle will be told. The Tanktastic Wikia Team would rather not see any copy-paste history parts, as that may lead to copyright issues. Try to keep this short, ranging from 15-20 sentences. Also, if there are any other vehicles named that have an article, link this article to the texts. More information about linking can be found Here. The history must be serious and thus be based on facts. Keep in mind that Wikipedia and Military today are considered trustworthy. Infobox: An Infobox is a template that is used to give more information of static in short and is placed next to the Content index and History. Always check these statics in game and measure the Gun Arc. on a flat surface for correct results. An Infobox looks like this: The following must be a part of the Infobox: * Title * Image * Region: (NATO/WARSAW PACT/ASIA) * Country: (Name of the country of which the tank is from) * Ammo available: (Example: AP-APDS-HEAT-HE-ATM) * Elevation Arc: (Example: 16° / -6°) * Level required (Gold/Silver) * Costs (Gold/Silver) * Level (Base/Maxed) * Health (Base/Maxed) * Armor (Base/Maxed) * Damage (Base/Maxed) * Speed: ((Example: 45kph) Base/Maxed) * Reloading: ((Example: 2.4 sec.) Base/Maxed) * Turret Rotation: ((32 deg/sec) Base/Maxed) Note: an infobox can be inserted by going to "Insert" - "Template" - "Tank Info". More information on infoboxes, how to insert them and how to edit them can be found Here. For more information; please, contact Qnomei. In-Game: A part of a tank article is the In-Game description. Here you can describe how to handle it in-game and if it is any good for it's level, but also naming its pro's and con's. Besides that you can find tips on how to get the best result with it (Role) and how to deal with one. Important is to base your In-Game description on facts that are actually in-game, not on your personal experience with it, as that may result in an untrustworthy article. Pro's and Cons: Aside from a list of pro's and cons named in the In-Game description, a clear list of them is written here, what looks like this: It is recommended to insert a Pro's and Con's list the same way as shown in the example image. Note: try to name all of the pro's and cons, but don't get it contradict each other. Navigation: On the very bottom of a tank article, there is an expandable index of vehicles in the game. These are diveded into the vehicle's Region and Country, but also in its categorie, WW ll vehicles, Air support and Unreleased vehicles. You can add the Navigation box (Shortened Navbox) by going to "Insert" - "Templates" - "Navbox" (Most likely the first template), or by going to Source Mode and type at the very bottom: Note: check twice or more to ensure that your cursor at the bottom of the tank article before inserting a Navbox, otherwise the Navigation box will appear at the place of your cursor! This is the Navigation box: Map Articles: To inform Tanktastic players about the maps available in Tanktastic, there is a special map section with its own style. The following is how a Map Article should look like: Map & Infobox: On top of every article is a large, expandable map which shows the spawn, capture and flag points. You can open it by clicking on the map. Aside from this extensive map there is a infobox, which looks like this: The following must be a part of the infobox: * Title (Map's name). * Official picture, provided by G.H.O.R. or the Tanktastic English Staff. * Artillery allowed? (Yes/No). * Silver bonus. (Ranging from 5% to 40%). * Experience Points (XP) bonus. (Ranging from 5% to 40%). * A map of the tactical zones, provided by G.H.O.R. or the Tanktastic English Staff. (Alpha, Bravo, etc). Description: Under this section, there must be a factual description of the map, its pro's and cons and its visual appearance when playing. Besides that, information is given about its tactical layout for each of the gamemodes and what kind of map size it is (Small-Medium-Large). Playing Tips: It is recommened to give tips on how to play on this map, and must be based on facts. Multiple roles, like Sniping, Support etc, are clarified and explained in depth on how to play with them on the map in question. Navigation Box (Map): On the very bottom of the Map article, just like with a Tank article, a navigation box is inserted. Instead of a Tank navigation, there is a seperate box for map articles. You can insert one by going to "Insert"- "Templates" - "MapNav", or by typing in the source mode: Note: check twice or more to ensure that your cursor is at the bottom of the Map article before inserting the MapNav, otherwise the MapNav will appear where you're cursor is at! A Map Navigation box is divided in the maps currently in Tanktastic, the Tutorial map and the yet unreleased maps. This is the Map Navigation box; MapNav: Category:Guides/Tutorials Category:Important